


The Nights Seems To Go On Forever

by SoulAbyss



Category: League of Legends, Vampyr - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Jonathan Reid - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Vampyr, Vladimir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAbyss/pseuds/SoulAbyss
Summary: Uh....Not the best writing but I have fun with it. I love both games and I just thought why not put these two together?





	1. THE EKON AND THE HEMOMANCER

**Author's Note:**

> Uh....Not the best writing but I have fun with it. I love both games and I just thought why not put these two together?

Jonathan was busy improving one of the doctors’ medical recipes. One that could prove to be quite lethal if given the wrong dosage. He hopes the other would appreciate that he took time into helping him when he had other things to worry about. The amount of Skals were becoming more dangerous if he wasn’t out there taking them down. Not to mention that the Priwen guards were patrolling to hunt down creatures like him.

He sighed and rubbed his temple at the thoughts that ran through his tired mind. He should get some rest or he might not have the strength to control his thirst of the scent of blood, or the beating of a heart, will tempt him into taking an innocent life. Jonathan wondered how long he will be able to resist the urge nowadays as the living walk around him.

He stretched his aching limbs with a heavy sigh before taking the concoction to the doctor. After that, he may look around the streets to find some ingredients for himself. It only took a few minutes to persuade the doctor of the new recipe was much better than the original. He then set out to go to walk in the streets of London once more. He needed it as walking always did calm his mind. Even if the streets were dangerous nowadays. But considering he has the abilities to kill and defend himself, he wasn’t all that afraid of what lies in the dark.

Searching through crates and trash bins, he found a few items to create medicinal remedies for the sick. It was almost a habit to do so as he usually would be fighting Skals, or worse, the Priwen guards. As long as he had the weapons, he was fine. But groups of them always troubled him. Thankfully, he was able to become a misty shadow that jumped onto ledges with ease as to not alert them and merely pass through without trouble.

Today, he didn’t see any of them. It was odd as they would be prowling the streets. Just as soon as his mind thought of it, he heard Skals. Their screeches echoing down the dark, damp streets that were barely lit with the streetlamps. They didn’t run toward him. They ran in a direction that caught their attention.

❝ It must be one of those Priwen guards. Might as well check it out….or clean up. ❞

Jonathan lightly jogged to where the shrieks were coming from. The sound of flesh being ripped and torn reached his ears. His heart hoping that it wasn’t an innocent citizen. Just as he turned the corner, he had to dodge at the last minute as a corpse was thrown that hit the brick wall. The sound of the body colliding against the wall wasn’t a pleasant sound. The body then slid to the ground with a thud while its blood was left, staining the wall. The doctor looked to where or what did this as the strength was inhuman.

❝ What on earth…. ❞

His eyes wide as he saw only one man against a group of Skals. He was pale with dark hair, similar clothing as him. But he did not bat an eye when a Skal screeched and jumped to him.

❝ Oh? You’re offering yourself to me? How sweet of you. ❞

The man said with a silky voice but it held a hint of venom that meant to kill. His arms turned red and formed long, sharp claws that pierced the Skal. Without missing a beat, the hand seemed to be draining whatever was left of the creature that it now lay limp in his hand. The man tossed the carcass on the ground with a laugh that sent chills down his spine.

❝ I hope there are more of you. Your blood is not the best but it will suffice my cravings. ❞

More Skals jumped at him as if their fallen comrade didn’t faze them. The man’s red hand began to summon blood that was on the ground and soon swirled into his hand that shaped itself into a ball. Several bloodlike tendrils moved around him, as if shielding him. The movements sped up and with one swift move, the tendrils that followed him cut the Skals apart.

There was silence after the bodies fell to the ground. Jonathan had not seen anything like this before. It was…murderous to say the least. He had killed Skals before, but not the way this man did.

❝ Like what you see? ❞

The man called out to him as his arms ceased their shape to become more human. He cracked his knuckles and moved his fingers to loosen up after its transformation. The doctor took a few minutes to find his words as he didn’t know what to make of this.

❝ I….you…who are you? ❞

❝ Not really an appropriate question to ask someone like me. But I’ll answer anyway as you seem….important. I’m Vladimir. That’s what I’m known as. ❞

❝ Well nice to meet you I suppose. Under other circumstances, I would say it in a more genuine manner. I’m Jonathan. Jonathan Reid. I’m a doctor. ❞

❝ You don’t seem frightened of me, my dear doctor. Many would scurry along with their tail between their legs after seeing what I have done. Are you not scared of me? ❞

Jonathan thought for a moment. There were many things that scared him, but that was before he was stationed to help the injured from war. Even having to fight for his life as the station he was at was invaded. It was true that he put himself there to conduct his research of blood transfusion. But he hadn’t expected the full picture of what the war would really be like.

❝ If I were, I would be running away already. ❞

❝ My.“ Vladimir circled around him, studying him as he was certainly far different than any mortal he had seen. "I wouldn’t stick around to chat, but you do catch my interest. What creature are you? ❞

❝ I’m an Ekon. Well more of a newborn into the immortal world to put it simply. ❞

Vladimir tilted his head to the side, showing his interest in the word as he had never heard such a thing. He must really have slept for so long to not keep up with the latest events transpiring around him.

❝ An Ekon…is a vampire? You do smell like one. ❞

❝ Yes. Something like that. ❞

Jonathan was surprised he was sharing this information with him. Usually, he kept it to himself or if someone close to him, he would tell without hesitation. But this man seems to have something about him that made the doctor feel comfortable in speaking. He would like to invite him to the Pembroke Hospital but he wasn’t sure if he trusted him to not kill anyone in there.

❝ I’ll see you around, my dear doctor. An important person such as yourself shouldn’t be wandering the streets alone. ❞

Vladimir waved goodbye before he left.

❝ Wait. You should come back with me to the Pembroke Hospital. I have…more questions for you. ❞

Vladimir visibly sighed as he turned around to face the man. He was hoping to walk along to find more poor and pathetic souls to feast on. But he had a weak spot for those similar to him. He bowed to the man with a smirk on his lips.

❝ I guess I have no choice. It is quite dreary walking these streets. ❞

Vladimir followed the man who began to ask questions. More than he preferred but he humoured the man. It didn’t take long for them to reach the hospital. Many eyed the stranger with uneasiness, but they didn’t pry into it as they welcome him nonetheless. One who was not too keen on the man was Lady Ashbury herself. Her eyes knitted with a displeased expression.

❝ You do not smell like an Ekon. Who are you? ❞

❝ People call me Vladimir. And believe it or not, I can manipulate blood with a snap of my fingers. The terms used would be Hemomancy. ❞

❝ Hemomancy?” The Lady questioned. “Well, Dr. Reid I will trust your judgment but you should be wary of those you bring. ❞

She glanced back at the man before turning to the ill. Jonathan nodded and turned to the man to lead him inside. To Vladimir, it was in a state that was not sanitary enough to cure the ill. But as times were not pleasant, it made sense as they were short on staff.

❝ I should have asked you before taking you here. I have seen the way you killed those Skals. I hope you do not intend to do the same to these people. ❞

❝ Me? ❞ Vladimir placed a hand on his chest. ❝ That will depend if I get to kill more….Skals you say? ❞

❝ So it is as I assumed. A killer at heart. Have you no shame? ❞

❝ I wanted to leave. You were curious and had me come along with you. I couldn’t turn down someone like you. ❞

❝ Do not kill these people… ❞

❝ Oh, I won’t. Like I said. If there are more of those things, there is no need to worry about me. Do you want me to leave? ❞

❝ I…no. I prefer to keep an eye on you. ❞

❝ Then I’ll never leave your sight. ❞

Vladimir bowed again to him, almost mockingly with a smile on his lips. Jonathan sighed and beckoned him to follow to his office. Placed in a location that was perfect for him by Dr. Swansea. It was cluttered a little, the same way he left it as he was busy running around to gather items.

❝ Just know that if you show signs of killing an innocent, I’ll put an end to you. ❞

❝ Of course, my dear doctor. Of course. ❞

He laughed softly as there had not been anyone that had the capabilities to kill him. None as they would be drained to the last drop of blood. They never got far to see how cruel and deadly he was. How people would fear him whenever he walked the streets. But not here he assumed, he was not the dreadful creature the time he was at his peak.

He wondered if he slept too long that caused him to be so unknown or thrown into a different dimension where Vampires were the most feared creatures instead of him. The one who controlled the lives with a single snap of his fingers. Maybe this should be the time where he would once again have many bow before him. Vladimir will have to be patient to learn everything that is around here.

❝ Your abilities… ❞

Vladimir snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the man.

❝ They are similar to the abilities I am able to execute, but you seem to have a much more different way of using them. ❞

❝ Meaning? ❞ He folded his arms.

❝ Meaning that I would like to study your abilities as it might attract the attention of other curious individuals and maybe I could learn a thing or two. ❞

Vladimir laughed as he sat down on the table that was next to a very worn down bookshelf. The papers were scattered on it that he was careful to push them aside to make room for him.

❝ I am not too keen on showing more than what someone has already seen. Especially those who I barely know. You’ll have to buy me dinner first if you want more information from me. ❞

❝ One day then. Not now as I suggest you rest for the night. My bed is over there. You can sleep on it. ❞

❝ For someone who is quite wary of me, you have such a welcoming hospitality. I’m sure I can find a bed on the first floor. ❞

❝ Please. I insist. ❞

Vladimir rolled his eyes but still had his smile on his face. He did what the doctor wanted as he would rather have his eyes on him. The man sat on the bed and tried getting comfortable. The springs on the bed poked his rear making it quite uncomfortable. His gaze fell upon the doctor as he was busy with making something. He placed several ingredients together and was placed in clean syringes. Or as clean as they can be due to the situation of the hospital they were in.

Some were red while the others were green. The red ones has the scent of blood. Maybe a sample from those Skals? The way he made it looked easy as he must have done this a lot. Vladimir was quite curious as to what was needed to be mixed together.

❝ What are you making now? ❞

❝ Oh, I thought you were asleep. ❞ Jonathan blinked a couple of times before looking over to the other. ❝ It’s medicine for those who are tired. Some for headaches. ❞

Vladimir studied the medicine in the small jars. He wondered if he would ever need to learn these things. Gaining more knowledge is always preferred wherever he traveled. It wasn’t always the thirst for blood he craved for. Books never did justice when he could learn with his hands. And finding someone to teach him was often hard as many were scared of him.

❝ Let’s make a deal. I’ll show you some tricks. In return, you teach me how to make those. ❞

Jonathan thought for a moment before answering. He sounded sincere about it from how carefully his tone was and his heartbeat didn’t skip. Or maybe he was so used to saying things like that that it was easy for him. Nonetheless, he nodded.

❝ Deal. ❞ He said. ❝ Though I may not be a good instructor. But I will do my best. Why the sudden interest? ❞

Vladimir shrugged before he proceeded to lie in bed. His back now facing Jonathan as if to tell him that he was done talking. The man frowned slightly and then continued to work on the last few medicinal mixtures. Jonathan’s eyes sometimes wandering over to the sleeping form across the room. His mind much calmer tonight.


	2. INGREDIENTS

He had many dreams where he would see his sister dead in his arms after draining the last drop of blood from her body. He would cry for her to come back to him as she gasped for breath. Doing what he could to stop the bleeding from the wound in her neck that he had caused. It would end the same where the light in her eyes would fade as he cried for her. Cried for help. But no one would come to help as he held her in his arms.

He then woke up suddenly, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his temple. His eyes wide but not staring at anything in particular. As he realized where he was, he slowly began to calm down. Rubbing his face with a hand as if to massage the dreadful dreams away.

❝ Bad dream? ❞

Jonathan looked over as if confused about where the voice was coming from. His eyes then rested on the man who was sitting at the table that was littered with paper. He was sifting through them as if he was interested in what each page contained. Taking time skimming through it to find any vital information that would appease his thirst for knowledge. Sitting around doing nothing wasn’t something he preferred to do. Unless it was his own home.

Vladimir wasn’t expecting the other to answer him right away as he looked more lost and had a hint of guilt in his expression. More so in his eyes as it reflected what one was feeling so clearly. Placing the papers neatly in front of him, he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on top of them as he stared at the doctor with interest.

❝ I’m not one to pry on personal problems, but you seem to have a lot going on. Even for a Doctor. ❞ He tilted his head a little. ❝ You should talk to someone, or you’ll be consumed by it. Whatever it is. ❞

Jonathan noticed the tone wasn’t as kind as the words he said. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he wouldn’t want his voice to betray him. After clearing his throat, he stood up and grabbed his jacket on the desk that was near the plant. One day he will find water to bring it back to life.

❝ I’ve got work to do. ❞ He said in a low, soft voice as he gave him a small smile. ❝ Maybe you’d like to come along as you said you wanted to learn a few things, did you not? ❞

Vladimir shrugged before standing up as well to put on his own jacket. Wherever they will go, it would be best to wear his jacket as it will be quite cold out on the streets.

❝ Yes. I do hope in learning from you, it’ll be of use to me in my travels. ❞

Jonathan nodded as he made his way out of the office and into the quiet halls of Pembroke Hospital. Some patients were sleeping while some nurses and doctors were up still. Attending to help in case one of the patients wake up in pain or started to wander around aimlessly without supervision.

People assumed he would leave as the state of the hospital wasn’t as grand as others. Looking like a mess and disorganized, but that wasn’t him. He intends to stay at a hospital as his goal was to help the weak. Some may judge however they like about his decision. He could care less as he had other things that occupied his mind.

Greeting the ones awake and asking how they were was always the first thing he did when he left his office or came back from one of his little trips out on the street. They seem to become a little happier when the doctor talked to them. Maybe even lightened up their mood that soon went around.

It had always been like that as he was one of the most well known doctors. Him experimenting on blood transfusions that saved lives. His reputation was both respected and looked down upon by those under the roof of the Pembroke Hospital. His job wasn’t to listen to one’s word that went to strike his methods.

❝ Are you done? ❞Vladimir yawned as he waited outside the gates as he was bored of the idle chatter. ❝ Where are we going? ❞

❝ Apologies. I was checking on everyone. ❞

❝ I know. You’re the doctor. I get it. Your job is to look after everyone. ❞

❝ Yes. ❞ He nodded.

❝ Well, are we going anywhere? ❞

❝ We’ll be looking for more ingredients. I have used the last batch I made to help those in the hospital. ❞

❝ A shame. I thought it would be something more interesting. ❞ Vladimir placed his hands in his pockets. ❝ Lead the way, my dear doctor. ❞

❝ You can call me Jonathan. ❞

❝ I’m aware. ❞

Vladimir waited for him to walk to wherever he needed to go to. This was probably something he shouldn’t waste his time in, but he was in a way, foreign to these parts. Many have spoken of London being a show that must be seen as many die to a disease. Mortals fighting for their lives while immortals keep themselves a secret and live on as if nothing was happening.

Jonathan nodded as he walked to the left side of the hospital. It only took a few minutes to get to the streets that were filled with empty shops and housing. Some were worn or broken down. The doctor was used to the sight as all of London was in difficult times. Most doors were locked which made it impossible to get through. If he searched every nook and cranny, he might be able to find a door that would allow him to search for useful items.

Vladimir looked around as the doctor did. But the locked doors was just annoying him. He decided to turn into a pool of blood in front of Jonathan to make his way under a door. The doctor wasn’t sure how to comprehend what he saw as no Ekon, even him, was able to do that. His jaw was left slightly open when the door swung to reveal Vladimir. The man smiled at the doctor and reached over to place his hand under his chin to close his mouth.

❝ There’s no need to act surprised. It is one of my many tricks. ❞

❝ That was….quite something. Are you just made of blood? ❞

Vladimir placed a finger over his own lips to shush the doctor as he walked into a room.

❝ I prefer to not reveal too much about me. ❞ Vladimir smirked.

The doctor frowned at the response. It seems as if he’ll be needing more time to try to warm up to the man to learn more as he is so secretive. Vladimir looked through the cabinets and drawers and found a few Shillings. It wasn’t much as the area they were in wasn’t wealthy. Jonathan looked through the other cabinets and found some components to make more medicine. But he would need the other ingredients to make it happen.

❝ I’ll be heading up the stairs. You keep looking down here. ❞

He said that wasn’t a whisper. This stirred a creature inside the building that shrieked and stomped around. Vladimir raised a brow and clicked his tongue. He was about to make his way up the stairs but Jonathan placed a hand on his shoulder.

❝ I’ll go. ❞

He took out a stake from inside his coat. Vladimir noticed a pistol in one of his pockets. It would be a good idea to not use it as it would attract attention. Whether it was more Skals or the Priwen.

❝ As you wish, my dear doctor. ❞

Jonathan shadowed his way up the stairs as it was broken, he looked around the rooms to see if one of the Skals were hiding. A few were empty and he made note to check on them after he dealt with the foul creature.

Upon entering the last room, he saw the creature with its back turned to him. It was sniffing around and growling. Jonathan quietly crept up to it and when he was close enough, he clawed the creatures back which left bloody marks on its body. It cried in pain before the man grabbed it by the shoulders to sink his fangs into its neck. Pushing it away once done he shoved the stake deep into its chest. The creature slumped to the ground with a thud.

Jonathan took a few minutes to calm his breathing as the rush of blood he drank spread through his body. Healing previous injuries he had forgotten. His fingers comb through his hair to brush it back as some strands fell over his forehead.

With a sigh, he went to check the other rooms for some useful items. It took a few more minutes as he came up empty with nothing to bring. He shadowed again to the first floor to see that the Hemomancer was making himself comfortable on one of the furniture. His legs placed on the coffee table as he was reading something.

❝ Someone left their letter. Sadly they couldn’t mail it to the one they love. ❞ Vladimir said with fake sadness. ❝ Too bad they won’t see it. Whoever they wrote it for. ❞

Jonathan’s brows knitted together as the man was seriously something.

❝ We shouldn’t dwell on someone’s personal life. ❞

“Isn’t that what you do? Meddle and prod personal information that has nothing to do with you?” Vladimir stood with a hand on his hip. Taunting the doctor. “Or is it because you have a name for yourself and you interrogating others is acceptable?”

❝ No. It is not because I’m a doctor. ❞

❝ Whatever you say. ❞

❝ You may think it’s meddling but it is necessary to find out what is going on with my patients and staff. ❞

❝ Huh. Interesting. Well, whatever works, work, I suppose. ❞

Jonathan scratched the back of his head as his nerves were twisting. He was always calm and collected most of the time, but since he was still tired, his patience was running thin.

❝ What else did you find? ❞

Vladimir showed more shillings he collected and some useful ingredients. They might have to find more to make a larger quantity for the number of persons in the hospital.

❝ Good. We’ll search for more. Once we get everything that is needed, I’ll show you how to make it. ❞

Vladimir only nodded even though he wasn’t much interested in finding these small items. The two continued going through buildings to find more items. Some had a few while others had none. The ones that used to live in the homes they were in must have taken everything with them. Vladimir began to yawn which made the doctor decide to call it a day.

As Jonathan left the building, a group of Priwen guards shouted at him. Throwing insults as they readied their weapons. Vladimir sneered as he readied himself to kill but was stopped as Jonathan instinctively placed an arm over his chest and moved in front of him. Being a protective shield as he automatically treated him as a frail citizen.

He eyed him and rolled his eyes. He would have made a snooty comment until the doctor quickly shadowed to one of the guards and took out a scythe-like weapon to cut them deep enough for them to stagger. Some shouting in fear as they wave torches in front of them to keep the man away.

Vladimir watched with fascination to see what else the lovely doctor was hiding. He slowly walked around to get a closer look. The fear in the mortals’ eyes as they scurry away or to fight with the last ounce of strength they had until Jonathan sank his teeth in their necks. The look on the doctor’s face showed that he wanted more blood but had to push them away or else he would drain every last drop.

Jonathan used the weapon again to cut them down and look away as their blood was coating the ground. The red colour and smell filled his nostrils that caused him to shut his eyes tightly. Vladimir raised a brow as to why he would deny himself the pleasure of the sweet taste of blood. It was sad to see someone doing that to themselves.

❝ Let’s hurry off to Pembroke. We wouldn’t want to wait for more of these Priwen guards to show up. ❞ His eyes open slowly to look at the man. ❝ Come. Stay close. ❞

He had forgotten that Vladimir wasn’t one that needed protection, but he was used to escorting people to a safer place if they were too afraid to go out by themselves. His movements were slightly cautious as he still held his weapon while looking around. This greatly amused Vladimir as it was completely unnecessary considering they could sense who was around them by the sound of their heartbeat.

Upon entering the area the Pembroke was in, his stature relaxed a bit. Meanwhile, Vladimir was walking behind him without a care in the world. He doesn’t know the doctor well enough to ask certain questions as they only met yesterday. Even his control over his urge to take blood was something he applauded him for. A creature such as himself shouldn’t stop his cravings.

❝ Tell me, my dear doctor. ❞

❝ Yes? ❞ Jonathan was on the first step of the stairs on the hospital.

❝ Why do you deny your thirst? It is obvious you’re not mortal and yet you act like you are. ❞

Jonathan walked up to the man and leaned closer.

❝ Do not speak this out in the open so freely. We’ll talk more in my office. ❞ He moved away. ❝ I’ll see you there. ❞

He changed his mind about going to his office right away as he needed to make his rounds to check up on the patients as well as the well being of the nurses and other doctors.

Vladimir only shrugged as he went upstairs and into the office. If he was going to stay here, he might as well find himself another room to be in. He’d rather have his own privacy than under the eyes of the doctor. The man waited in the office and took a seat by the table. The papers still scattered on its surface with messy notes and scribbles.

He didn’t wait long until the doctor entered the room with a heavy sigh. For one who is calm, he definitely was in need of some rest. He took his coat off and headed to his bed. Jonathan didn’t rest on it right away as he noticed Vladimir. He then was reminded that he would need to sleep elsewhere while the other take his bed.

❝ I will show you how to mix the ingredients we have tomorrow. If you have no objections. I would teach you but I’m quite tired. ❞

❝ Not a problem, my dear doctor. Go ahead and rest. ❞

❝ No. You must take the bed. I’ll find somewhere else. ❞

❝ I assume you won’t listen if I said no. ❞

Jonathan only gave him a small, weary smile and nodded. Vladimir only shrugged in reply with a click of his tongue and stood up to make his way to the bed.

❝ Sleep well then. ❞


End file.
